(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism, and more particularly to a locking mechanism of a latch bolt.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typical latch bolts comprise an inner knob having a handle rotated in order to lock the latch bolt, and an outer knob into which a key is engaged in order to lock the latch bolt, such types of latch bolts include a rather complicated configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional latch bolts.